A Ghostly Dragon
by Phantom-Animal
Summary: Clockwork takes Danny Phantom from his own room to Viking times, but as Danny goes through the portal, he somehow turns into a Dragon. Will he prevent the great Viking war, turn back to normal, AND get home? *Cover by leopardstarwarriorartist.*
1. Awakening

**Okay, on my profile, I said that I would make Danny be a "ghost fury" but he's actually just a normal Dragon. Like the one on the cover.**

**Visit my deviantart account! All my art is there! :D my username is jackiehorse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clockwork stood before a portal in his tower, watching the view of the past. This wasn't a portal to Greek Times, or the Egyptian period, but the only time that a fantastic creature lived.

The Viking period. Clockwork's form turned into one of an elderly man, and the master of time stroked his beard thoughtfully. He observed the two on the screen, a boy and his Dragon, flying for the first time since defeating the queen.

Clockwork then turned a different portal, the one for the present time. He drifted over and the picture turned from a city in the US, into another of a boy sleeping quietly in his bed. This boy was special, though. He had the powers of ghosts, and also, as Clockwork knew everything, many other abilities he had yet to figure out.

This boy was Danny Fenton, but at the same time, Danny Phantom.

Clockwork slowly floated into the portal and into Danny's bedroom. He turned into his middle aged form, and smiled softly as he placed a hand on the halfa's back. But the master of time's grin turned into a small frown. He had a job to do, and this wasn't a very pleasant one.

But it was for the good of Hiccup, and his Dragon, Toothless. Clockwork knew that there would soon be a great battle, the citizens of Berk against the Outcasts. Danny was needed to protect the young Viking, so his death could be stopped.

Not many knew about the Viking time period, so saving Hiccup wouldn't change much about history. Clockwork, as we said before, knew everything. He also knew that this simple mission will go drastically wrong, but he decided to let time go on.

Clockwork then snapped his fingers, and Danny Fenton's sleeping form flew inside of the portal, back into the tower. The master of time followed him inside, and then, while Danny drifted in the air, Clockwork opened the portal to the Viking world again.

Clockwork sighed, then snapped his fingers yet again, and the boy floated into the portal. A flash of bright green light filled the room, and screams, which soon turned into roars, blocked out every sound in the tower.

Then the portal closed, and all the shrieks disappeared. Clockwork blew the air out of his mouth, and floated away from the portal.

* * *

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in pure joy as he and his Dragon rocketed up into the sky. The wind blew quickly around both of their faces. Toothless dived down towards the water, and the young Viking helped him pull up at the very last second. The night fury roared into the sky, to be answered by another roar, and soon Astrid was flying right next to them on Stormfly.

"Hey, Hiccup." She said. Hiccup turned his head towards her.

"Hey, Astrid." He answered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Mildew with his house."

His girlfriend made a face of disgust. "Naw. Me and Stormfly got out of there as soon as we could. That place reeked of something nasty."

They both laughed, while the dragons roared softly to each other. Hiccup steered Toothless up to the top of a cliff, and Astrid followed. They got off their dragons and sat down at the edge, talking more about, well, everything.

Astrid was just in the middle of telling him a story about when she had pulled a crazy prank on Snotlout, when suddenly a frightened roar rolled the sky.

They stopped talking and listened closely, and soon another roar was heard. It was a very strange sound, and neither Hiccup nor Astrid had ever heard it before. They turned to the dragons, who were also confused.

The roar was high pitched, but at the same time it was low. It had the sound of a scream to it, and the sound seemed to echo for a long time.

"What was that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I've never heard anything like it." He said as he was getting to his feet. They both mounted their dragons, and took off towards the mystery noise.

The roars went on and on, which made it pretty east to find where it had come from. But, as the dragons neared the woods, the sound disappeared. Hiccup spotted some smoke in the trees, and they went to investigate.

There was a large crater in the middle of a clearing, and it was still smoking slightly. The dragons landed and the pair rode over to the hole, and gasped, as it was much deeper then they had thought. Toothless growled softly as they neared it, so Hiccup rubbed his head to calm the night fury down.

Astrid looked to where Toothless was looking, and shouted in surprise. For there, in the middle of some tall pine trees, were a pair of glowing green eyes glaring at her. Astrid slowly got off of Stormfly, who squawked and followed right behind her.

She walked over to Hiccup, who was standing a couple meters away. Astrid poke his back very hard, and this caused the young Viking to turn around very quickly, sending a glare in her direction.

"What?" Hiccup said, rather loudly, and Astrid hushed him and pointed to the trees. Hiccup looked at them and gasped.

A Dragon was staring at them with those glowing green eyes, growling softly in his throat. He was covered in very dark green scales, but also had black on his chest, neck and back. He somehow had a white aura around his whole body.

Hiccup got off Toothless and stared back into the eyes of the mysterious Dragon. The green eyes showed pain, fear, and strangely, confusion.

Hiccup whispered to everyone to stay put for a moment, then slowly approached the Dragon. He growled and backed up, his eyes widening.

"It's okay." Hiccup said softly, walking closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." As he got nearer, the Viking saw the gashes in his scales, and a strange green and red liquid was dripping out of it. Hiccup guessed that this was the blood of the Dragon.

Soon, Hiccup was only a few feet away from him. The Dragon was calm, but still had the wild look in his eyes.

"You're injured." Hiccup said quietly. "We can fix you're wounds, but only if you come over here."

He glanced back towards the others, Astrid nodding encouragingly, Stormfly looking around as if to run away, and Toothless watching Hiccup's every move.

Then Hiccup turned back towards the Dragon, and slowly lifted his hand. The Dragon stared at it for a while, as if deciding whether to bite his hand off, or trust him.

Then, the Dragon sniffed his hand, and nudged it. Hiccup looked up and saw that the Dragon's eyes no longer showed any fear, and now was looking at Hiccup with trust.

* * *

**You like?**


	2. Encounter

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing! :D

This chapter starts from when Danny wakes up, and goes until he first spots Astrid. I'm just going to use first person for this chapter, because I don't really want to call Danny 'The Dragon' the whole time.

He will know what trees and stuff are called, but won't know why. Just in case you may be confused. :)

* * *

Danny's POV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the trees looming over me. I lifted my head groggily, blinking slowly. My whole body was terribly sore. I tried getting to my feet, but instantly fell back to the ground. I whimpered as pain shot up my ankle. I turned my head and looked at my injured paw...

Wait, paw?!

I roared in surprise, and fell backwards painfully. I had landed on some hard rocks, or at least I thought they were rocks... I snapped my head and looked at my back, and shrieked in shock. Two large black and green wings were laying flat on the ground, and I realized that these bloody, torn up wings were mine!

I quickly jumped to my feet again, and this time I ignored the pain in my paw and newly injured wings as I ran into the dark forest. I roared loudly as I ran, and stepped on many stones, some especially sharp rocks tearing open more of my scales. I ran until my paws could take no more pain, and slowed to a painful stop.

I had run in a circle. I was in the same clearing as I had started. I sighed unhappily and limped slowly into a patch of pine trees, and lay down. I placed my head on my paws and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to take away my pain.

I had almost drifted off, when I heard the sounds of beating wings. I snapped my head up and growled very softly in my throat. Then it died off. Two teens, a boy and a girl, the boy dismounting one of two dragons. The girls Dragon had blue scales and spikes on her neck, and the boys had black scales and emerald green eyes.

They were looking around the clearing, and I almost slapped myself. They must have heard my roars! The boy was looking around the other side of the crater, but the girl was looking around where I was hiding.

The black Dragon caught my eye and growled, and the boy rubbed his head, as if to calm him. The girl turned her head where the Dragon had looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and growled, sending a glare of warning in her direction.

* * *

(AN: Back to third person POV)

Hiccup let his hand drop from the Dragon's snout, and he watched as he blinked at him. Astrid slowly walked over to Hiccup, causing the Dragon to yelp slightly and take a step backwards. She stopped walking when she was about a meter away.

Hiccup took a couple of steps back from the Dragon, until he was next to Astrid.

"What are we going to do?" She asked softly. Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Do you think that we should bring him back to the village?" Astrid nodded.

"As long as we keep him in the training arena." She said. "I don't think your dad will mind." Hiccup smiled at Astrid, then turned to the Dragon again.

"Come on," he said, gesturing with his hand. "You can trust us, it's okay, it's okay..." the Dragon snorted and slowly limped toward them as Hiccup and Astrid backed away.

Hiccup noticed the limp as the Dragon trudged forward, and also saw all the injuries that littered his body. He would need to get some medical attention when they got back.

Soon, they had almost bumped into Toothless and Stormfly. The female Dragon lowered herself slightly down, and Astrid hopped onto her back. Hiccup turned to Toothless and rubbed his Dragon's head as he grabbed a long rope from his pack.

Hiccup looked at the Dragon's wings, and decided that flying wouldn't be such a good idea. He slowly approached the Dragon and held up the rope. The large reptile lowered his head and sniffles at the rope, and Hiccup took this chance to tie it around his neck.

The Dragon snapped his head back to look at Hiccup, and as if deciding this wasn't a threat, turned back around. The young Viking smiled and lifted his hand to pet the Dragon, but a warning growl stopped him.

Astrid waited as Hiccup led the Dragon to Toothless, letting the two growl softly to each other before tying the rope to the saddle.

Then Hiccup mounted up onto Toothless, and they slowly walked back to the village.

* * *

AN: Did you like this chapter?

I'm thinking of making Danny have a rider. Who do you think it should be?

1. Sam.  
2. Gobber.

Okay, so choose which one! Sorry there's only two, I had no other ideas... :(


	3. Caging

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. 12 reviews! :O OMG! OMG! OMG! That's a record for just 24 hours!**

**Results:**

**4 for Sam, and 5 for Gobber! *Background cheering***

**Gobber: Thank you everyone, thank you… *Bows***

**Sam: *Grumbling* I should've gotten Danny…**

**Danny: O_O you want me….?**

**Sam: *Blushes* Um….**

**Me: Okay, never mind that… can you do the honors, Danny?**

**Danny: Frostbite Dragon doesn't own DreamWorks or me…. That would be creepy if she did…**

**Me: I wish… on with the chapter!**

* * *

Jazz's POV

Jazz knocked on Danny's door.

"Danny!" she called, annoyed. "Time to get up for school!" she rolled her eyes at getting no response. She turned the doorknob, and was surprised to see…

Nothing. "Danny?" Jazz asked, walking into the room. She noticed all the usually things, such as the NASA posters and all the other possessions of her little brother. She looked at the bed, which still had signs of someone lying in it. Jazz spotted a crumbled up piece of paper on the bed, which she, of course, investigated.

Jazz plucked the paper from the bed, and opened it to read:

_Jazz,_

_I am sincerely sorry that Daniel is missing from the house, and all other domains you know of. I have sent him on a mission in the ghost zone. I am glad to tell you that he will be back in a matter of weeks. I know that it is the last day of Casper High today, so you have a reasonable excuse for your parents._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork._

Clockwork? Jazz had sworn that Danny had mentioned him a couple times before. She rubbed her chin and thought of an excuse. Danny left early for school, and he was going to a summer school that Jazz had forced him into.

She smiled, knowing it was a good excuse. Her parents would never suspect a thing. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She had a good feeling that she could trust this 'Clockwork.'

* * *

Gobber's POV

Gobber hammered down onto the large sword he was currently making. It was for the large man standing outside the shop. The poor fellow had accidently bent it while training. Gobber hit the sword one last time, and after he checked that it was the right shape and cooled down, he handed it to the Viking.

The man said a quick 'thanks' before he ran off. Gobber sighed as he wrapped up the rest of his work. To be honest, he was pretty jealous of all those kids. They had many things that he had never had when he was younger. Better weapons, kinder Chief, and _dragons. _Gobber would never admit it, but he had never like killing the beasts. He thought they were beautiful creatures, but his father had forced him to kill them.

The first time he had killed a dragon was the worst day of his life. He clearly remembered the look on the poor dragon's face. The dragon was almost begging him not to kill, but since Gobber's whole tribe had been watching, he had no choice.

He was raised to kill dragons, unlike Hiccup, who never had the chance, luckily, to witness that kind of torture. Gobber would give almost anything to relive that day when he was a lad, to change everything that had happened. He sighed unhappily.

_The past could never be changed, _he thought. _Just think more about the present._

It was great that Hiccup and his friends defeated the Queen and gained the trust of the dragons, but Gobber wished he could be more _useful_. Like maybe he could be a rider…

_That's impossible. _He thought. _I could never be a dragon rider._ Gobber sighed again and took his meaty lunch. He sat done on a stool and took a bite of his ham. Its delicious taste drove all the horrible and crazy thoughts away…

But the peace was interrupted by a piercing roar.

Gobber instantly jumped up in surprise. _Dragon. But that sound is different… could it be a new species…?_

The excitement of this brought him to the door, where he watched in amazement as Hiccup and Astrid were struggling to calm down the most beautiful dragon Gobber had ever seen.

The dragon had dark green scales, and a black chest smeared in mud and dirt. He was bleeding in some parts of his body, especially his wings. They had green blood almost completely covering them, and Gobber winced sympathetically.

One strange part of this dragon was his glowing eyes. They held much wisdom and strength, but right now was clouded by fear and pain.

But they strangest part was that Gobber felt almost _drawn _to him. But that was just bologna. Dragons and he don't mix. He was a dragon _killer. _

Gobber followed Hiccup and Astrid as they forced the dragon into the arena.

"It's okay." Hiccup said soothingly. "It's okay…" but the dragon wasn't listening, for he was too scared of this large pen locking him up. He shot a blast of _green _fire at the young rider, who dodged out of the way just in time. Hiccup ran as fast as his legs would take him to the gate, where Astrid called for him to hurry.

Hiccup slid under the gate just as the dragon was about to snap at him. Astrid quickly closed the gate.

"I don't get it…" Hiccup murmured. He and Astrid hadn't noticed Gobber yet, who was standing at the entrance to the arena. "He was trusting me before. What caused him to attack?"

"Hiccup." Stoick had somehow _also _appeared there. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hiccup gulped, then smiled up at his dad. "We found a new species of dragon!" Stoick studied the dragon, and nodded.

"Alright, you can train him if possible." Hiccup was almost jumping for joy.

"Yes! Thanks so much dad!" Then he and Astrid ran out of there. Stoick chuckled and turned to Gobber.

"Keep an eye on them, eh?" the Chief said. Gobber nodded.

"Aye, sir." Gobber said as Stoick walked away. He glanced quickly at the Dragon, who had seemed to calm down. He smiled at the great beast before walking back to the workshop.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think?**

**Danny: It was cool...**

**Anyone besides Danny...**

**Anyway, I really love your idea, DragonLovingGirl6! :D**

**if you review enough, the next chapter could come tomorrow! :O**


	4. Memories

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! It's been more than a week! L I'm just very busy with school, homework, and all that stuff…**

**Danny: There's no excuse to ignore me….**

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Hello?**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Silent treatment. I'll just do this myself:**

**I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

The next morning I woke up with Toothless banging loudly on the roof. He gave an impatient growl, so I got quickly out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on my boots and walked out the door, to be greeted by being slammed to the ground.

I laughed and rubbed Toothless' nose.

"Hey bud," I said, getting to my feet. "Ready to go see that new dragon?" Toothless nodded and I climbed onto him, and he walked to the Arena.

We passed Astrid's house, and I called to her. Immediately after, she appeared from the back on Stormfly.

"Hey, Hiccup!" she said. Stormfly grunted a greeting to Toothless.

"Hi." Hiccup said. "You want to come too?"

"To see the new dragon?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Astrid smiled and followed them to the Arena. When they got there, Gobber was standing by the entrance, his back to them. He was peering through the bars, oblivious to the others.

Hiccup looked over the older Viking's shoulder and saw the dragon lying on the hard stone. His scales were still dripping the green and red blood, and his eyes were closed tight. The dragon's slightly torn wings were completely open and covering him, almost like a blanket.

Hiccup felt Toothless' sides heaving, and the young Viking quickly got off. He looked at his night fury, a bit worried, until he saw that Toothless was laughing. Hiccup glared at his dragon, then turned to Gobber, who still hadn't noticed them.

"Gobber?" Hiccup asked, placing a hand on his old mentor's shoulder. Gobber jumped and shot around, but then relaxed when he saw them.

"'ello," he said, still shaking a bit. "I was just… uh, yes… I will leave now…" Before Hiccup could say anything, Gobber had already limped away. Astrid dismounted and walked next to Hiccup.

"That was strange." She said. Hiccup nodded.

"Gobber never was that nervous." He said, narrowing his eyes at his retreated form.

The two of them were distracted from their thoughts when a loud crash was heard from the Arena. They snapped their heads back to the dragon, who had apparently woken up. He had literally tripped over his own feet. As Toothless and Stormfly laughed, green/black smoke emitted from the dragon's nostrils.

Hiccup could see that the dragon was starting to lose his temper. Before he could stop the other's laughing, the dragon shot to his feet and raced towards the gate. Toothless and Stormfly immediately stopped, and they both growled. Hiccup and Astrid quickly remounted, but that was unnecessary, for, apparently, this dragon didn't know how to stop running.

He slammed into the bars, then stumbled backwards, and immediately fell to the ground. Hiccup stared at the dragon in confusion. What sort of dragon would just run into a door?

Footsteps echoed down the tunnel, and Hiccup turned to see Gobber yet again.

"Um, I 'eard a loud crash, so I assume he had woken up…" Gobber said nervously. Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, he woke up." She said. "Ran into the fence like an idiot." Hiccup noticed that Gobber seemed _worried_ about this dragon. But why would a former dragon killer be worried about a dragon he hardly knew. Hiccup knew that there were many other villagers that had fought dragons before that now had their own, but he could never imagine Gobber to be like that too.

Gobber nodded, and walked past Hiccup and Astrid. He pulled open the gate, then walked in, ignoring their warnings. He leaned over the unconscious dragon and waited.

Danny's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. Another pair of eyes stared right into mine. I yelped and shot to my feet, only to be hit by horrible nausea. I closed my eyes and slumped down. Where was I again? How did I get here as well? Where were Sam and Tucker…?

Sam and Tucker! I remembered them! I smiled in my mind, but then dark thoughts overcame them.

How was I going to get back to them if I was a dragon? They wouldn't recognize me at all, unless somehow a dragon reminded them of me.

I was broken out of my thoughts from frantic voices. Two teenagers were looking worried. I turned my head, ignoring the pain shooting through my skull, and saw the older Viking staring at me. I stared right back at him and shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, then looked at the teens.

"Gobber!" the boy said. The man, Gobber, looked at him.

"Hiccup, he doesn't seems dangerous." He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"But he was attacking just yesterday." The girl said. I glared at her. _Yeah, like you wouldn't fight back if you were being stuffed into a cage. _

"I think he had a reason to fight back." Gobber said. I nodded my head, getting strange looks from the people and dragons in the Arena.

"You can understand us?"

_Crud. _I thought. I took a step back, shaking my head. I then mentally slapped myself. _Stop giving them hints!_

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Danny got his memory back! It was a little early, but the whole story would have been changed if I didn't. **

**R&R!**


	5. Trust

**I'm sorry, but I decided that the old chapter five wouldn't fit in with the story, so I had to re-do it. ****L****Sorry Sam.**

**But I think this one is better!**

**Danny: Thanks for not ignoring me for that long. **

**Me: No problem. I have so many ideas!**

**Danny: To torture me?**

**Me: …**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

_This doesn't make any sense…._Hiccup thought. _This dragon has obviously been with other humans before, but when? _

The dragon was glaring at the stone walls with a look of self-annoyance. He kept growling to himself, pacing back and forth, tripping every couple of steps. He seemed to have almost no control of his body.

_Maybe when he hit the wall…? _Hiccup shook off the idea. Dragons had almost the toughest skulls of any creature on Berk, and a hit would not even hurt them that badly. Unless it was a couple large boulders…

But the wall _wasn't _a boulder… Hiccup shook his head.

"No, no, no!" he muttered. The dragon looked up at him and tilted his head. He _seemed _like he understand them, but just yesterday he had hardly noticed them talking.

* * *

**Danny's POV: **

_I'm such an idiot!_

I kept scolding myself as Hiccup muttered under his breath. I looked at him. Why would _he _be angry at himself? I was the one who always messed up! The girl, Astrid, was studying me as well. I growled, annoyed. I wasn't some gorilla in a cage!

Thinking about gorillas reminded me of Sam and Tucker. I wondered if I would ever see them or my family ever again.

Gobber must've noticed my head lowering and the look in my eyes, for he cautiously took a step towards me and looked up.

"It's 'right boy." He said with, surprisingly, a kind voice. "We'll figure out where you came from." Hiccup was obviously about to alert Gobber about how 'dangerous' I was, but he had stopped at that moment.

I looked into Gobber's eyes, and he looked back into mine. He held out his hand, and I decided to humor him, so I grunted and pushed my nose against his hand. The others gasped and were silent.

As I lifted my head away and limped painfully to the corner, I thought, _what have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

As the days went by, my wounds started to heal. I ate the food that the Vikings gave me, and stayed quiet, unless someone came too close. Besides Gobber, that is. I didn't want anyone else to touch me because they seemed like they wanted to study me, unlike Gobber.

He was usually the one who brought me food and water, but he also gave me company, which was pretty important.

He would sit next to me every day, telling me amazing stories about Vikings and the Norse gods. I hardly remembered most of them, but it was very nice to hear his gentle voice.

Hiccup would come too, but all he'd do is sit by the cage bars and watch me walk around or eat. It was sometimes a little disturbing. He would also bring that notebook of his and write down almost my every move, or at least I think he is.

* * *

One morning, about a month after I'd gotten here, Gobber came in. I started to get up to go to him, but Hiccup was also behind him, holding something large in his arms. I growled softly and lay down again.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hiccup asked. Gobber snorted.

"'Course I am!" He said. "Me an' Mimin' 'ave known each other fer four weeks!"

Oh, did I forget to mention? Gobber has 'named' me. He now calls me 'Miming.' He told me this because I was from the forest. Miming is apparently, a forest god.

Anyway, as they got closer, I lifted myself off the ground and stretched my wings. I really wished that I could fly. I knew that I could with my ghost powers, but I wondered what it would be like to actually fly with _wings. _

I knew that I could always go intangible, but I just didn't want to hurt Gobber. He would be devastated if I was gone.

Gobber immediately went straight up to me and rubbed my nose. I mentally rolled my eyes, but let him do it anyway. I really did feel like a puppy! Hiccup stayed back a few feet, but after a while, he slowly approached. I looked at the thing in his arms. I could obviously see that this was some sort of saddle.

Hiccup handed it to Gobber, who patted my neck, and threw the saddle onto my shoulders. I immediately stiffened up. I _could _take being treated like a dog, but a _pony?! _

I growled loudly and threw it off my back. Gobber jumped back as I glared at the saddle in disgust. Hiccup sighed.

"I _told _you." He said Gobber sighed sadly.

"I guess Mimin' wasn' ready." He said. I looked up. He _really _wanted to get onto my back. I looked from the saddle to Gobber. _I guess if it would make him happy…_

I walked over to the saddle, and picked it up gently in my teeth. I turned around and walked back to them, whose mouths were probably hanging open wide enough to catch flies.

I set the saddle gently down in front of Gobber, then sat on my hind legs, looked down at him. For a long while, he stared at the saddle, than looked up at me.

A huge grin appeared on his face. He picked the saddle up, and I slowly went onto all fours again.

He, again, threw the saddle onto my shoulders. He pulled the straps around my neck and under my front legs and buckled them. Hiccup came over to help too, and I let him.

_Just this one time. _

Gobber slowly, and carefully, climbed onto my back. I waited patiently as I tested how it felt.

It wasn't too heavy, and it was pretty comfortable. The straps fit snuggly against my scaly chest, and it wasn't uncomfortably tight.

"Ready ta try, Mimin'?" I heard Gobber say into my ear. I grunted and walked forward, and watched with the corner of my eye as Hiccup ran toward the gate and un-latched it. I started walking, then running towards _freedom. _

Gobber held on tightly as we rushed out into the open. I un-folded my wings and opened them as widely as I could. I jumped up into the air, at first using my ghost powers, and then we were up!

Gobber cheered and I roared at nearly the same time. I could finally fly!

I did turns and flips, but it didn't feel much different than flying before. I guess it was because I wasn't even _using _my wings. I let go of my ghost powers and tried to really fly. It resulted with falling.

"Whoa!" Gobber shouted. I yelped. I hadn't used my powers in a month!

_Go intangible, go intangible! _I thought desperately. We were about to hit a sharp rock…

But instead, we fell through it. I flapped my wings, and we were back in the air.

I sighed in relief.

"HOLY COUSIN OF THE MIDGARD SERPENT!" I heard a loud voice exclaim.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for the idea, DragonLovingGirl6! :D Hope you don't mind that I used your sentence...  
**

**1,262 words! Yeah!**

**R&R!**


	6. Discoveries

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! **

**Special thanks to Tigersonggm, who beta'd this chapter! :D :D :D **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I tried to keep myself from cringing at Gobber's outburst. I could tell that he was confused that we weren't smashed up against that large rock like a pancake.  
I sighed and looked at the ground, realizing something important. How was I supposed to land?! I quickly scanned my surroundings before choosing a small clearing a little way off of the village.

You can do this Fenton, I thought. I turned towards the area, ignoring Gobber's attempts to pull me back.

"Hey, Mimin'!" he shouted. I tried to ignore him. "We're not goin' tha' way!" he pulled back on the saddle, and I huffed as we turned back to the more occupied part of the island. Gobber steered me towards the ground, and I snorted, turning the other way again.

"Mimin'," Gobber said, sighing. "We need ta go this way ta land…" He tried pulling me back again, but I shook it off and kept going to that clearing. I took a deep breath as I slowly descended to the dirt.

The ground was getting closer and closer, and I thought that I was going to land nicely. But that thought distracted me, and instead of landing gently onto my feet, I tumbled onto the ground and got a disgusting mouthful of dirt.  
I spat it out, while Gobber shakily dismounted.

"I guess it was a good idea ta land here…" The man said, starting to walk towards the village. "We would 'ave made a fool of ourselves, right boy?" Gobber seemed upset that he didn't listen to me before.

I snorted and trotted after him. We walked in silence for a bit, and I realized that I landed a little too far from the village.

I pushed away that fact and looked around at everything in this forest. The sky was bright and clear, and the trees seemed healthier than the ones that were in Amity Park. I let the sad thoughts of my home fill my mind as we trudged on in the woods.  
What was happening right now in my hometown? Were Sam and Tucker alright? I wondered if there were many ghosts appearing. I didn't worry too much about that, for I knew Sam, Tucker, and Valerie would take care of that problem.

Soon, we had reached the village. Hiccup must've seen the struggle between Gobber and I, for he walked up to us, with that 'I know everything about dragons' look. I snorted and walked past them to the fish baskets and started to rummage through them to find some good food.

I listened in on their conversation, while grabbing a large salmon and chewing on it. I had gotten use to eating this food, at first I had nearly refused it until I realized that this was all I was gonna get. It wasn't too bad raw though…  
Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Everyone has troubles on their first flight." Hiccup was saying. "Toothless and I certainly did." That proud dragon raised his head when he heard his name and nodded.

"I know." Gobber said sadly. "But me and Mimin' were doing so well until..."

"Until what?" that kid was so nosy…

"When Mimin' flew through tha' rock." Gobber said, confusion written all over his face.

"Wait, are you saying that he went through a rock?!" Gobber nodded.

"Yes, he did. For some reason, it seems tha' Mimin' is pretty new ta flyin'," I snorted, and both of them turned their heads towards me. I lowered my nose and stared at my salmon, now just bones, and I flicked the little pieces aside before standing up and walking towards the beach.

* * *

I stood on the soft sand, looking out at the waves. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sam and Tucker would have loved this, I thought. I opened my eyes and breathed in the salty air. But something wasn't right…

I turned my head and sniffed again. It smelled just like that rotten fish that was in a food pile a while back… I looked around for a second, before shrugging it off.

I decided to experiment a little bit with my powers, so I thought about turning into Fenton. I felt the rings go up and down, before looking to see the changes.  
I gasped and blinked, rubbing my eyes. Was I wearing… shoes? Sure enough, I had turned into Danny Fenton, human.

I tried thinking about turning back into Phantom, but that didn't work. I frowned and tried again, thinking about me as a dragon, with Sam, Tucker, and surprisingly, Gobber.  
I don't know why I had imagined him with us, but it must've worked, for I felt the rings come back and change me into Phantom. Or Phantom dragon, whatever. I started to spread my wings for the short flight, but another sound stopped me from taking off. I turned my head to look for where that voice came from. Big mistake.

A glowing green rope flew through the air, and fastened itself around my neck. I stared at it dumbly for a few seconds, before roaring in outrage and clamping my mouth around it. This was another mistake, for it sent a large shock throughout my body. I yelped and let go, before turning to the person who had gotten this thing around my neck.

A large, beefy man, (who smelled like raw fish) was holding the end of the stupid ghost-proof rope. He grinned with rotten teeth.

"Well, it looks to me tha' I've caught meself a dragon." He said. I heard a few chuckles from behind him, so I guessed he wasn't alone. I growled, which made him laugh. "Don't try to act like somethin' you ain't." he said. I froze. Did he see…

His smile grew even larger. "Yes, Mimin', or should I say 'Daniel.'" How the heck did this creepy guy know my name?! "I got meself a new friend!"

Someone who looked familiar walked out from the crowd of smelly fish guys, and he smiled broadly. I stiffened up and he just chuckled.

"Well, Daniel." Vlad said. "What a surprise to see you here."

* * *

**Oh noes! Vlad has come! But why...?**

**Can you guess what will happen?**

**R&R! :P**


	7. Potions & Liquids

**Hello Everyone! I have made a new chapter!**

**Danny: Obviously…**

**Just ignore him! ****_ANYWAY, _****this chapter is gonna be awesome! (I think…)**

* * *

**Gobber's POV:**

"Mimin'!" the man called, cupping his hands around his mouth. H was currently sitting atop Toothless, who was also roaring along with him, (A bit.) Hiccup was sitting in the saddle in front, while Gobber was forced to hold on tightly to the end.

"Mimin'!" Gobber yelled again, before looking down sadly. Hiccup looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But we've been searching all day, and Toothless needs to rest." To prove that point, the dragon's eyes started to close, before Toothless shook himself back awake. Gobber sighed.

"All righ'" he said. Hiccup turned Toothless back towards the Village, but then Gobber noticed a shape in the water. A shape of a boat.

"Hey, 'iccup." He said, looking towards the shape. It was obviously not one of Berk's boats, so that must mean…

"What?" Hiccup said, turning around. The man pointed to the boat, and the boy gasped.

"Is that one of Alvin's ships?" Hiccup asked. Gobber narrowed his eyes at the boat.

"I think so, but it has a strange glow around it…" Gobber said, confused. Sure enough, there _was _a glow around it.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup said to his dragon. Toothless huffed, but turned to the boat anyway.

As they got closer, the glow around the boat seemed to get brighter. And it looked stranger. It seemed to be made of normal wood from about 500 feet in the air, but it actually was a strange grey material. Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Alvin's flag attached to the boat.

"We've gotta tell dad." Hiccup said. Toothless flapped his wings, and they turned back to Berk, but before they could get any further then a couple meters, a peculiar sound hit their ears. Toothless stopped immediately and looked back.

To their surprise, a man was _floating _above the boat, grinning at them. He had pointy black hair, and a weird white suit. His eyes glowed eerily red, and when Gobber looked into them, he shivered involuntarily.

"Well." The man said. "I'm sure it would be polite to introduce myself." Hiccup noted that the man's voice lacked of the accent that their people had. "I am Vlad Plasmius, and I would ask for your names, but they don't matter at all."

Vlad's grin seemed to grow even wider. "I need you to stay out of my way." He said. Hiccup shivered. "And the only way is too destroy you." Vlad said this very calmly, which was even more frightening then harsh yelling.

"Toothless." Hiccup said. Vlad started to fly towards them at a _very _high speed. "Let's go!" But before Toothless could even flap his wings, Vlad was floating in front of them.

_He's not a very friendly spirit. _Gobber thought, as the man's hands started to glow pink.

"Goodbye." Vlad said. Hiccup closed his eyes, and Gobber did the same. Toothless screeched, and flapped his wings to fly backwards. Right as Vlad fired, a black and white blur slammed into him, throwing the shot off-course.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

**(AN: this is what happened to Danny when he was captured.)**

I stared in shock at my arch-enemy, who was smiling innocently at me. Vlad was in his ghost form, probably because he needed to make sure these Vikings thought of him as a 'god.' He had his normal suit on, and his personality was the same as always, cold. I shivered and looked away.

"Vlad, sir." One of the Vikings said nervously. The man was pretty fat, and smelly. But the largest one was the smelliest. Vlad turned towards the man and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes?" he said, a hint of disapproval in his voice. The Viking cringed at the red-eyed glare.

"Should we, uh, take this dragon an' put 'im in his cage now?" Vlad growled.

"Remember, you fool. He is _not _a dragon!" Vlad spit out angrily. The man took a step back. I chuckled in my mind. That guy probably thought Vlad was insane.

"A-aye, whatever yah say, s-sir." The man said, "But do we bring, uh, _Daniel _to the cage?" Vlad took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, and set it to high." He said, turning back towards me. I snorted, puffing smoke into Vlad's face. He growled, than slapped my fac.

"Don't give me that attitude." He said. I stared at him. Did he just _slap_ me?! He must've noticed my confused expression, for he laughed.

"Oh, Daniel." He said, amused, before grabbing onto the normal part of the rope and pulling me towards a _metal _boat. Where had he gotten metal?! I dug my claws into the sand, but the frootloop shot an ecto-blast at my feet, causing me to yelp and glare at him.

"Oooohhhhh. The scary-eyes." Vlad joked, smirking at me. He yanked hard on the rope, and I was forced to follow him inside. I tried to pull away, but Vlad just pressed a button on a small remote that he'd retrieved from his pocket.

"Bad Daniel." He said, as if I were a dog. I snorted, but then a shock went through my body. I yelped, and slammed onto the floor, blinking the stars out of my eyes.

"Never disobey your new master." Vlad said. I growled and shot to my feet, swaying. "You will be my new apprentice, if you want it or not. And if this experiment doesn't work…" the frootloop chuckled darkly. "Then I guess we'll have to suffer that issue later."

My eyes widened, and I yanked frantically on the rope, whimpering when my collar gave me a large shock. The largest Viking walked up to Vlad, confidence in each step. It was obvious that he wasn't afraid.

"Sir, the cage is ready." He said. Vlad smiled.

"I guess it was worth it to teach you oafs how to use spirit weapons." My eyes widened when I realized he meant, 'ghost weapons.' Some of the weapons worked on humans, so we had to be _very _careful. I stumbled along after Vlad, pulling back every once in a while, but earning a shock every time.

The boat was bigger than I thought, because it took about five minutes to get to the 'cage.'

This cage looked more like a large lab. Vlad must've known about me being a dragon already, for there was a large platform, big enough for me to lie down on. I growled loudly and swatted my paw at him, leaving a decent-sized scratch on his leg.

Vlad pressed the button again, but this time, he quickly pushed himself onto that platform. I roared and slashed as the crew came and held me down, as Vlad and Alvin, the big-smelly guy, restrained me with glowing chains.

I snapped at Alvin, who jumped back quickly. I would've felt bad, if he hadn't tried to tie me up. But my sympathy was washed down the toilet when he slapped my face as well before tying up my mouth with the chains.

I turned my eyes to Vlad, and saw him pour a strange blue-glowing liquid into a small cup.

"This was hard to obtain." The billionaire said, while I growled and struggled against my bonds. "So please do not waste it." Before I could move a muscle, Vlad had jumped towards my head and un-tied the chain around my mouth.

I tried to bite him, but instead, he poured the liquid down my throat, and tied my mouth up again He must've had chain-tying practice, 'cause he did it in nearly a blink of an eye!

I felt the foul liquid flowed down my throat, and I gagged at its horrible taste. It was burning my mouth and throat, and Vlad chuckled. One of the men came into the room and whispered something in Vlad's ear. I couldn't hear them, for the liquid had blocked out my hearing for a minute.

Vlad leaned over me, and said loudly, "I'm going to go with the crew to welcome our _visitors. _

The potion had seemed to wear off, but Vlad seemed…. Larger. I ignored that, and my eyes widen when I realized what he meant by, 'visitors.'

It was strange, because Vlad didn't leave anyone to watch me. I also noticed that he had turned off the ghost shield and the chains were not glowing anymore.

I knew that this was probably an evil plan, but I _had _to save Gobber, and whoever was with him. I quickly yanked off the chains, and sprang to my feet. I swayed for second, shaking my head. The platform seemed like it was larger than before. The chains also seemed looser.

I ignored this again, and raced towards the door, flapping my wings and flying through the halls. How I could even fit, I had no idea.

I found of opening to the deck, and soared through it. The crew of Vikings, smelly as ever, were watching as Vlad lit an ecto-ball in his hands. I shrieked, and shot towards Vlad, knocking his shot off course. Toothless, Hiccup and Gobber stared at me in shock.

I slashed my claws at Vlad, which I noticed was now _obviously _bigger. I pushed it out of my mind again, and was about to bite Vlad when he disappeared, and when I turned around, the boat was gone too. He had probably teleported away, a power I had never gotten yet.

I snorted, flapping my wings slowly, and turned to the others. They were staring at me in shock.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"Grr?" Toothless growled.

"Mimin'" Gobber said, staring at me in shock. "What did they do to yah?"

I looked down at my claws and gasped. They were turning… human-like.

* * *

**1652 words! Oh yeah! :P This is my record!**

**What did that potion do to Danny?! Oh noes!**

**R&R!**


	8. Hiding

**Hello, lovely people! I am such a nice person, so I made a new chapter! :P**

**Danny: She hasn't ignored me in a while. **

**Me: Yup. I'm planning to update faster! At least twice a week!**

**Danny: Then that poll on your page didn't matter.**

**Me:*cough*No*cough***

**Danny: *Smirks***

**Me: ****_Anyway… _****I do not own DP or HTTYD**

* * *

**Gobber's POV: **

Gobber stared at his friend as Miming examined himself. His dragon now had a shorter snout compared to his head, his wings seemed too small for his body, and Miming's normally green/black scales were lighter in color, almost a light tanish/green shade. The dragon was looking at his tail, which was smaller than before, swishing it through the air.

Gobber and Hiccup exchanged a look, before approaching Miming slowly on Toothless.

By then, the dragon had nearly finished his examination. He looked up at Toothless, and his eyes widen as he realized that the other was now twice as big as them. Miming looked up at them with shock, confusion, and _fear? _Why would his dragon be afraid? Miming tilted his head, thinking, before opening his mouth.

"Rawber?" he 'said,' before closing his mouth and flapping his wings, which seemed harder for the shrunken dragon.

Miming flew towards the village, turning his head back and making a chirping noise, as if to tell them to follow. Chirping? Gobber scratched his head, while Hiccup started muttering to himself.

"What did tha' spirit do ta him?" Gobber said, repeating his question from before. Hiccup shook his head. Hiccup was ignoring the small shrieks coming from the small dragon, and Gobber hasn't heard it. He didn't direct his vision forward, so he didn't see the dragon desperately flapping his wings to get to the village.

"No idea, sorry." The boy answered. "But maybe someone at the village will know."

Gobber shook his head sadly. "Probabl' not. This has had never happened before, as far as I know." While they were speaking, they landed in the village. Hiccup looked around and sighed.

"He's gone, again." Sure enough, the small dragon was nowhere to be seen. Gobber looked over at the right, and there was no sign of Miming. No footprints, broken items… nothing.

Toothless suddenly lifted his head, making Gobber and Hiccup dismount. Even though the black dragon was exhausted, he would still help them find Miming.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

Miming was very strange compared to the other 'newly-discovered' species that the Vikings have found. He had _green _fire, for one, GREEN fire! It was strange that Toothless had white/blue fire, but this was just too unusual.

Secondly, how did he change his appearance? Hiccup didn't question this as much, for it was probably because that man, Plasmius, had done it to the poor dragon. But why was he showing so much emotion, compared to different dragons. Most would just care about protecting their humans, but Miming also seemed to mind about his _appearance, _or the way people talked about him.

Usually, dragons wouldn't care about how people judged them, but Miming did. Maybe his new looks had scared his into hiding. Hiccup remembered the time he and Gobber had given Miming a bath.

Right after, almost like a _human, _the dragon had jumped out of the water and curled into a ball, hiding himself. It took a moment to realize that he didn't have to hide, so he un-curled himself and _blushed _a light blue color. Hiccup had, of course, written this down.

Anyway, he and Gobber were searching for the shrunken dragon, but then, Toothless had lifted his head, sniffing the air. They turned to the larger dragon, and Toothless nudge his head towards one of the houses, and they all went towards it. Toothless looked under the house, which was about three feet above the ground.

They weren't prepared for what they were about to see.

Hiccup gasped at the sight.

It was a boy, or that was what he thought. He had light green skin, slightly scaley, and large wings, about a 12 foot span, were protruding from his back. He had them covering himself but Hiccup could see the clothes from under them. **(Luckily!)** He had small spikes that emerged from his _white _hair, and when he opened his eyes, Hiccup could see that they had glowing green irises.

Hiccup heard Gobber take a sharp intake of breath, but he ignored it and started to speak quietly to the boy, or, Miming, as he suspected.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup said. He turned and quickly looked at Gobber, who had probably come to the same conclusion that this boy used to be a dragon. The boy looked up at them and whimpered, ushing himself away.

"Mimin'" Gobber said sadly. He looked up at the man and opened his wings slightly, looking from Gobber to the wings.

The kid, who only _seemed _to be around Hiccup's age, was wearing a strange, tight clothing. He stared at it for a moment before laughing to himself. Hiccup and Gobber looked at him, before the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"H-hello-o." The dragon-boy said, his voice raspy, with a slight ting of a growl to it. Hiccup suspected that this was because of his transformation. Hiccup slowly slid under the house, earning a scared look from the boy. He backed up a bit more.

"Hey, it's alrigh'" Gobber said gently. Hiccup looked at him in surprise. Who knew Gobber could be this sympathetic?

Miming gave them one more suspicious look, before scooting towards them.

"Phantom." The boy said, when he was right in front of them. Gobber looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"Name is Phantom. Not Miming." 'Phantom' said. Gobber sighed.

"Oh, okay." Hiccup said. "Why don't you come out? We won't hurt you." Phantom chuckled.

"I know that." He said, with that raspy voice. "You haven't hurt me since I first got here."

Phantom then turned to Gobber and smiled a fanged grin. "It feels strange to be able to talk to you." He said. Gobber smiled nervously and laughed.

"I guess it is." He said. "I am jus' so used to yah bein', you, know, a dragon." Phantom smiled again and nodded.

"I was starting to get used to it too." Phantom said. Hiccup frowned. Wasn't he a dragon his whole life?

* * *

**Uh oh! Danny gave them a hint! :o**

**I was wondering, and this is TOTALLY optional, but could someone make a new cover? **

**You don't have to, like I said before, but I think my cover isn't that good.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**


	9. Meetings

:D** VERY special thanks to ****leopardstarwarriorartist**** for the cover! :D It is AMAZING! **

**Danny: Yup. You made me look awesome! :D**

**Me: Ahem...**

**Danny: *Sighs* Phantom-Animal does not own HTTYD or DP. NOW can I have my donut break?**

**Me: ...Sure. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

Hiccup decided to introduce Phantom to the others because, obviously, they would find out eventually. He didn't know how his friends, (And enemies.) would react to the hybrid. They would soon know. Gobber had excused himself from coming with them. He didn't blame him. Seeing your dragon turn into a human had to be very shocking, Hiccup had thought.

There were still some things to think about. Phantom was very strange, besides the fact that he was part-dragon now. How had his species been undiscovered for such a long time? Why was he wearing that strange outfit? _And what had he meant by he was starting to get used to it?_ Hiccup turned his head towards Phantom, who was silently trying to walk behind him, hiding his body with his wings. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. Hiccup would have to figure this all out later.

Hiccup whistled, surprising Phantom enough to make him jump a couple feet in the air. He chuckled, before turning to Toothless, who had just arrived. His dragon let his tongue hang out, before Hiccup opened his mouth to speak.

"Bud, could you get everyone into the arena? I would like them to meet Phantom." he gestured to the boy, who shrunk back a little more at hearing his name, **(AN: I know Danny is a little OOC, but you'll find out why later...) **and Toothless nodded, before galloping off. Hiccup smiled at Phantom, who grinned shyly back.

"So, are we going to meet your friends?" Phantom asked cautiously, looking around the town a bit. The other Vikings who inhabited the houses around this area were staring at him, most of them rubbing their eyes and looking at him again. Hiccup glared at them, and grabbed Phantom's wrist, ignoring the boy's wince.

"Yes, we're going to see them." Hiccup said, pulling the hybrid along. "I'm just going to bring you away from these people who want to stare at you like an animal." Phantom winced again, and nodded.

"Alright." he said, walking along with Hiccup. "Are we going to the arena?" Hiccup mentally rolled his eyes. Was he always this clueless?

"Yes, we are." he said, pulling the boy along. Soon they had reached the door to the arena. Hiccup peeked inside and saw all his friends waiting for them inside. Toothless was also there, sniffing around for fish, probably. Hiccup turned to Phantom.

"Okay, so you wait here until I call you in." He said. Phantom nodded.

"Alright." He answered, wrapping himself with his wings nervously. Hiccup turned away from him and entered the arena, making everyone look towards him.

"Hey, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, grinning at his friend.

"What was it that you wanted to show us?" Tuffnut asked, and Ruffnut nodded.

"Tell me first!" she said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"No, me!" Tuffnut growled, pushing his sister away. They started arguing, before Astrid yelled,

"QUIET!" they immediately fell silent. "Listen to Hiccup." He smiled gratefully at her. before looking at everyone else.

"Guys, I would like you to meet someone." Hiccup said. Snotlout rolled his eyes and snorted. Astrid glared at him.

"Phantom!" The boy walked nervously inside, after pushing the door open cautiously. Everyone stared at him in shock as he stumbled over to Hiccup, wings still wrapped around himself.

Phantom stared back at them, and an awkward silence filled the room. It was almost like a staring contest. Astrid broke the silence, and stood up.

"You can un-wrap your wings." she said gently. Hiccup looked up at her in surprise. Since when was _she _this friendly to a stranger?! Phantom looked at her suspiciously, before unwrapping them and revealing his strange clothes. Everyone stared in silence, before Snotlout said,

"What are _you _supposed to be?!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't have much time to type! **

**R&R! **


	10. MORE Trouble!

**Hello, everyone! I have finally gotten a new muse!**

**Danny: You ****_replaced_**** me?!**

**Me: Yup. ^_^ But you can always visit!**

**Danny: Who is this muse?!**

**Danny-Muse: Rawr. **

**Danny: O_O ****_this_**** guy is gonna ****_replace_**** me?! **

**Danny-Muse: *nods* Rawr!**

**Danny-Muse's picture is my new avatar! :P**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I looked up at the boy, thinking about what to say. He smirked at me, before laughing. He reminded me of Dash, the way he looked at me like I was some sort of freak. Well, I was a freak, but still, it hurt. I heard the boy saying something to me, but it sounded far off. Almost like we were underwater.

"...are you even listening to me?!" I jumped up at that, and frantically nodded. I had no idea if I could use my ghost powers or not, and I wasn't going to take any chances of being bullied. At home, I would have to fake when Dash was beating me up, for it didn't hurt. Nothing hurts too bad when you have ghost powers.

The boy sneered. "Hello? Earth to dragon-freak?" I forgot about being small and weak at that comment. It hurts when my parents call my ghost half a freak, it hurts when Dash calls me a freak, but a _dragon-freak?! _That was over the top. Nobody should tease anyone about what they look like! Any other time, I would have thought that line was cheesy. But everything in my mind had blown away, leaving a very mad hybrid.

I hissed loudly in a very dragon-like way, before lunging at him. I heard someone shout, 'Snotlout,' before I was on him. I didn't have claws anymore, but I _did _have hands. Hands perfect for punching. I had given him a black eye, and a couple of bruises, before Hiccup and Gobber, (mostly Gobber,) pulled me off of him. I finally realized what I had done, and even though he had deserved it, I felt guilty.

I looked at Snotlout, and even though he had just bullied me, I was upset that I had caused him to have so much fear in his eyes. The fear of _me. _

I jumped back out of Gobber and Hiccup's arms, and I ran outside, ignoring their shouts. I spread my wings, still feeling a bit unsteady, and shot into the air. Tears were dripping slowly down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe them off. The wind would soon do that for me. I flew until I was out of sight, above a couple of clouds.

There, I cried. I cried because I missed my family. I cried because I missed my friends. I cried because I had disappointed Gobber. I cried because I had caused _fear. _

It may of been confusing, with all my mood changes and mixed emotions, but that is the life of Danny Fenton. Or Phantom. Everything was so confusing!

I had soon wiped away my tears, and flew slowly down to the arena. Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness, and I fell a few feet, clutching my head. As quickly as it came, the dizziness left, so I kept moving on down.

I was about a hundred feet above the ground when the headache had started, and quickly it turned from a light pounding into nails boring into my skin. I yelped and clutched my head again, ignoring the fact that I was 100 freakin' feet above the ground! My back was pulsting with pain, and I felt the wind whistling in my ears.

I was starting to lose consciousness from the pain, and black surrounded my vision. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw from the corner of my eye, a large black shape under me.

* * *

**Vlad's POV:**

Vlad Masters, A.K.A, Vlad Plasmius, stared long and hard at the screen in his lab in the boat. Files flashed by showing every piece of info he had gotten on Danny Phantom. One was a picture of him running as Phantom, and another as Fenton. Another had a video of the boy transforming. A file of nearly every ghost he had fought zoomed past. Vlad shook his head.

"No, no, no... Ah!" The files stopped moving when Vlad said the word. "File 89, Transforming Potion." A picture of a blue vile appeared on the screen, identical to the one he had given the ghost boy a few hours ago. He opened it, and summoned a holographic Maddie.

"What is it, dearest?" The hologram asked, smiling brightly at him. Oh, how he wished the REAL Maddie would love him like this...

"Could you please get one of those hooligans to give me a cup of coffee?" Vlad asked, staring intently at the screen.

"Yes, honey. Oh, I love what you did to your cape!" And with that, Maddie disappeared. Vlad sighed and turned his thoughts back to the project.

The first part had failed, for he wanted those Vikings of Berk to not trust Daniel anymore, but he had failed. But not all of berk had seen the boy yet, so he still had time. All he had to do was wait until the potion did it's work on young Daniel, to transform him once again.

Then, that smelly one-legged Viking would hate him, along with that pesky Hiccup. Then he could get the real plan started and-

"Sir, your cooooooffeeeeeee is ready." a large man said, nervously walking in with the steaming cup. Vlad turned around and walked towards the man, who shivered, and grabbed his cup.

"Thank you. Now resume your work on the ship." The man saluted and scurried off. Vlad sighed and went back to the screen. He just needed to wait for the right moment to strike...

* * *

**Yay, A longer chapter! :D**

**Danny-Muse: Yay! *Starts singing The Evil Enchantress Song.)**

**Danny: I am so much better then him! He's singing it all wrong!**

**Danny-Muse: -in a big tasty stew, soooooo...**

**Me: -Watch out, Danny! Vlad is coming to get yah!**

**R&R everyone!**


	11. Demons and Dragons

**Hey guys. :) Sorry it took so long! **

**I made some art for this:**

art/Dragon-Danny-Pixel-388691566

art/Danny-Human-Dragon-Animated-394735470

**Danny-Muse: Sorry! And also, this is going to be awesome! Rawr!**

**Danny: *sighs* *Rolls eyes***

**On with the story!**

* * *

Toothless gently lowered Phantom to the ground, Hiccup sitting on his back. All the others were staring at them, wondering what to do. They each had their own expression: Snotlout was disbelief, Fishlegs was wonder, Astrid was confused, the twins were, well, the twins. And Gobber was worried. Gobber ran up to them as the dragon-boy was layed on the grass, and he put his fingers to the small wrist.

Gobber gave a sigh of relief when he felt the pulse. He had worried so much about Mimin', sorry, _Phantom. _Somehow, that name didn't seem to suit him. But anyway, Gobber had other things to worry about.

He studied Phantom, and realized that the light green scales he had on his skin were now gone. Instead of being like a lizard, having it all over his body, he had scales only on his wings and horns. His skin was pale, and he was frowning, muttering every once in a while. Gobber frowned, but picked the boy up anyway.

"Thanks, 'iccup, Toothless." He said. Hiccup gave a small smile and Toothless just let his tongue flop out, doing his little grin.

As he walked to his house/blacksmith's shop, he got strange looks from all the villagers. Both men and women were watching the two carefully, most of their eyes narrowed. Children were staring with mostly confusion, the elder of them understanding. Is it really that weird to carry an unconscious dragon-kid throught the town? After he thought about it for a moment, it really was peculiar.

Stoick, the chief, walked past Gobber and Phantom. His dragon, Thornado, was following behind him, snorted and nudged his friend's hand, causing the chief to do an immediate double-take, scratching his head of red/brown hair. Gobber grunted, slightly annoyed, and turned to him.

"Gobber, why do yah have a creature like this?" Gobber gritted his teeth.

"Mimin' is NOT just a creature." he said, looking at his friend. Stoick's eyes got even wider as he placed a hand on Gobber's shoulder.

"Oh, I get it." he said, talking in a soft version of his chief-voice. "The incident on the boat?" Of course he had known, especially when he had that Thunderdrum to patrol on. Ever since he got that dragon, he seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Th-That man 'ad given 'im somethin', I think, or placed a curse upon 'im. But now he turned into a human! Or a half-human, I don't really know." Stoick nodded, eyes narrowed. Then he lifted his pointer finger. A lightbulb seemed to appear above his head.

"Aha!" Gobber lifted his head, after looking at his former-dragons face.

"What is it, Stoick?" He asked hopefully, eyes brightening. Maybe the chief knew what was happening to his friend. Maybe he knew what to do! Maybe...

"A demon." Gobber instantly frowned, confused. A Demon? Why would Stoick-

"I know you won't like tah hear this, ol' friend, but I think tha' Mimin' may be a Demon. Or a spirit." Stoick said sadly. Thornado nudged Phantom's foot, which was hanging over Gobber's arm, causing the boy to murmur in his sleep.

"'e is NOT a demon! Or a spirit! Or a monster!" Gobber retorted sharply, causing the thunderdrum and his master to flinch back.

"Gobber, I didn' mean-" The chief tried to say, but was cut off by Gobber's rant. His friend's face was contorted with anger, but not directed at _him._

"He has just been cursed by tha' REAL demon, th' one in th' boat! Mimin' is my bes' friend, I left 'im, an' now 'e may be in big trouble, an' it's all my-" Gobber stopped as Stoick raised his hand, and being the chief, silenced him. Somehow, by not even saying a thing, Stoick could silence an army just by a wave of his hand.

"Gobber, don' blame yourself fer all this. We will do everythin' we can tah help Mimin', alrigh'?" Gobber sighed, calming himself down. Everything would be alright. Phantom would turn back to a dragon, and they will _destroy _Alvin, his crew, and that demon for doing this to his dragon. He nodded and gave a small smile to his chief, before walking to his shop.

Gobber trotted crookedly to the front door, and lifted his peg-leg up, wobbling, and kicked it open with a small creak. He was careful not to bang the boy's head on the frame as he went inside, and he left it open, to come and close it later. He smiled softly at the dragon-kid, for his mouth was part-way open, and he was softly snoring. Gobber couldn't blame him, it was a rough day.

He hobbled up the stairs to his bedroom, and placed Mimin' gently onto the bed, then he went to the chest in the corner to grab some blankets. Gobber picked up a medium-sized brown one, and turned around to walk back to his dragon's bedside. Or his friend's? He sighed as he laid it over the boy's small frame.

Gobber turned around to leave, but when he was at the door, he heard a small cough. He turned around to see Phantom's bright green eyes half-open, staring at him blearily. Gobber gave a small grin, which the hybrid returned, and then the boy said a word that he would never expect him to say.

_"Stay."_ It was so soft, that Gobber thought that he had imagined it. But since he had said that, and Gobber wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Alrigh', don' worry. I promise." he said, smiling again.

He hobbled to the corner and picked up a chair, and placed it next to the bed. By this time, the boy was asleep, but Gobber would still stay there. He watched him as he slept and smiled yet again. He put his strong, large hand on the boy's thin, small one, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He had grown attached to the dragon, and now that he was part-human, he could communicate with his friend. As he thought, he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**How was that? I tried to do some bonding, but I'm not good at writing that... XD Any tips?**

**Also, if there is something you are confused about, PM me or write a review about it. I look at EVERY one of them. Reviews really make Danny, Danny-Muse and I happy, so...**

**R&R! **


	12. No Name

**Sorry everyone! :( School started, and I haven't had much time! I'll try to update faster!**

**Danny-Muse: Sure you will...**

**Me: I made Danny-Muse smarter then he was before. So no more strange noises!**

**This time, I'm going to responde to the reviews, so:**

**TerraOfLight: They may soon find out... *****Mysterious voice.***

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Thanks! :D (BTW, your pename is awesome!)**

**Mistheart150: I Pmed you 'bout it. ;)**

**Rex88: XD**

**dmc fanboy(Guest): Don't worry! Next chapter has some action! Hulk rocks! Thor is okay, but... don't really like him. Vlad *may* come this chapter!**

**DragonDude23: Thanks, and me too! :D**

**gamergal357: Thank you!**

**Daughterofthehunt: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**Oh, and by the way, this story takes place before The Ultimate Enemy, so he doesn't have his wail or ice powers yet. That will be important in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gobber's/No one's POV:**

Gobber yawned and stretched out, his back feeling horrible from sleeping in a chair. He stood up, not noticing anything around him, and he looked around his room, frowning. Why were the covers of the bed all messed up? Where was Miming?

"Mimin'?" Gobber called, looking around the room. When he got no answer, he laughed slightly. "Mimin', I know you're there. Can you please come out?

…

"MIMIN'!" Gobber shouted, limping down the stairs. He had to find his dragon, he had to! Maybe Phantom was kidnapped, or being tortured, or maybe that old man with his creepy sheep took him.

Gobber checked over the whole house, looking under the tables, chairs, and in his workshop. But he didn't find him. Gobber felt very scared. In his panic, he raced outside, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, alerting all the other villages. At least the ones that were awake. Most of them only gave him a quick glance, but some gave him a longer look. Gobber ran up to the cheif's house, and pounded desperatly on the door. After a few moments, he pounded again. Finally, after nearly breaking down the door, it opened, revealing a very tired Stoick.

"Gobber, what is the meanin' of this?" his friend asked.

"Do you know where Hiccup went?" Gobber asked, tapping his feet on the ground. Stoick rubbed his eyes.

"He said he would be in the training arena, but why-" Before he could finish, Gobber had already started to run towards the arena. He _needed_ to find Mimin'...

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Danny stretched out in Gobber's bed. Since he was usually ghost hunting at this time, he couldn't fall back asleep. He had awoken at about 2 in the morning, or whatever time it had been. He finally couldn't take it, and he threw the blankets off of himself, and hopped out of bed. H e walked slowly to the window, so he would not awaken Gobber.

He opened it up and stared outside at the sky, and looked at the stars for a while. They were not this clear back in Amity Park. He stared at them for a little while longer, before turning to head back to the bed...

When someone grabbed his throat from behind. Danny coughed and grasped the hands on his neck, trying to yank them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Well, Daniel." Danny's blood ran cold whenhe heard those words. "It seemed as if my plan didn't work, so I came up with yet another one." he felt himself be shoved into a bag, and because of that he almost laughed, well, if he could. _Really, Vlad. Stuff me into a bag?! _He felt himself being brought out of the window, for he felt the air temperature change.

He coughed, and opened his mouth after about thirty secodns of struggling inside the sack. "Vlad, what are you going to do this time?" Danny rasped out. He tried turning intangible, but was immediatly shocked. _Come on!_

He heard the older halfa chuckle darkly. "Now, why would I tell you that, little badger?"

"'cause you're a frootloop." Danny said immaturely, still struggling to get to the opening of the bag. He reached his tail over his head, feeling for the opening.

"That is not an insult, Daniel." Vlad said. "It doesn't bother me anymore... much." Danny heard waves from underneath them, and knew he was being taken over the water.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, finally finding the opening. he reached up with his hand and tried to get it out, but felt a sharp slap hit it. "Ow!"

"Ah ah ah, don't try to escape. And yes, we are actually there now." Vlad plopped the bag onto the metal ship, causing to Danny to yelp.

"Hey! Stop banging me around!"

"You teenagers complain so much..." Danny heard the voices of Vlad's new men.

"So yah finally got 'im?" He heard the sound of that viking from before, probably was a leader.

"Yes, now bring him to the lab." Danny gulped as they picked his sack up roughly, carrying him down the stairs and through the halls. They 'accidently', banged his head onto the walls a couple of times, and once even dropped him. He looked up, and saw the ghost-proof bag opening. Before he could whiz out, they threw the bag into the ghost cage and locked him in.

Danny crawled out of the sack, blinded by the bright light. He looked around the lab, and it was the same as it was when he came here before. He saw the vikings standing in one area, and Vlad was fiddling with something on the table, the older halfa's back faced to him. Danny blinked again, then Vlad turned around, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Daniel, as you don't know, I've gotten a new friend, and you probably know his as Freakshow." Danny glared at Vlad, his fists clenched. This only made Vlad's smile wider. "And by combining our two genius minds, mostly mine of course, we created this!" Vlad help out the collar, which was made out of metal, with a red stone in the middle. Danny stared at it, eyes narrowing.

**No one's POV:**

The vikings whispered to each other as Vlad approached Danny, eager to try this plan out. He opened the cage, not before pressing a button to create a ghost shield around the boat, and tackled Danny as he tried to escape. Danny grunted and couldn't really move, for Vlad was pinning his arms to his sides. The older man placed the collar around the struggling boy's neck, and clicked it shut.

Danny didn't scream, struggle, or move at all. His eyes were closed, and Vlad got off of him, stepping out of the cage. He left it open, though.

"Daniel." He said. "Walk to me." and the boy, moving roboticly, got up and walked to his new master. Vlad smiled, and the vikings were still whispering to each other.

"It worked..."

* * *

**That didn't have too much action, but I tried! :D**

**R&R!**


End file.
